Weapon Expert Blade
by Shraffe1001
Summary: Females are born with powers to control elements. Males are born with abilities to use weapons. As both argue for their superiority, enemies appear among the argument.


The Blade of Destiny

KRIIIIIIIING!

"Okay, students! Please enjoy your holiday."

A lot of students wearing white shirt and dark blue trousers or light blue skirt are packing up their stuff into their bag, seemingly happy to be able to not come to school anymore.

Among the students in that class, a young man is packing his stuff quietly and neatly, not wanting to leave anything.

"Hey, Shraffe," the male student beside him calls him out, "Do you have any plan for this holiday?"

"Yes, why?"

"Too bad. We actually want to go for a vacation these two weeks."

"I see… have fun then."

"You don't want to come?" another man asks him, "We're about to go to Japan. They say the Land of Rising Sun is a heaven for weirdo. Sounds like my type of countries."

"Sorry, I have to go somewhere else."

"Too bad. It could have been fun with you around. Not." a girl joins in the conversation, "Thank lord, Prince Harmd."

"Wow, this girl is a real cult member…"

Another girl appears beside the three, looking at Shraffe, "I would rather die than going for a vacation with the likes of you."

"Okay, Sarah. That really isn't a good way to treat your brother."

"Why? He is a huge nerd. He is not our kind to be friendly to."

The men just stare at the girls, "Wow, you really hate him with passion. I wonder what did he do to you…"

"Aside from being a really bad human being, he has this face that says 'Please Kill Me, I'm Gay as Fuck'," the third woman appears into the group.

One of the men mutters, "Wow, even the Queen says such."

Shraffe just smirks, walking away silently.

Sarah chuckles, "Just look at him! He can't even defend himself!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning home, he enters his room silently.

Minutes later, Sarah appears in front of the door, knocking, "Shraffe, are you in there?"

Shraffe opens up the door, prompting her to barge in.

She sees a bag full of clothing on the bed, "What is that?"

"A bag of clothes, blindfolded lady."

"That's a really bad counter, you know that?"

Sarah takes a look at the bag for a while. She searches the bag intensely, finally taking out a card out of it.

The card has an emblem of a blade in front of a blue orb.

She quickly turns toward him, "You're going to that institute? You?"

"So?"

"Can you even do something as such?"

"Why the fuck did you care?"

Sarah seems disbelief, "Is that how you speak to your sister?"

"Is that how you speak to your brother?"

The two looks at each other for a while. They are engaging in a staring contest.

Sarah mutters, "Do you really want to embarrass yourself?"

"What if I do? Does it really matter to you?"

"It is!" she shouts at him, "People will learn of you as my sister. I can't afford for people to know how I am having a nerd, loser big brother!"

"Then, no one shall know about me. In fact, none shall know of my real name."

He takes the bag and walks out of there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In that newly civilized world, dangers are still lurking all over the world.

But this isn't the main focus of this story.

The main focus is on how the world moves.

Females of this world are born with the potency of having supernatural abilities based on elements of the world, making their position in life is higher than men.

Men are not left being looked down upon. They created their own weapon skills and only men are able to learn properly due to their natural agility.

Both men and women are opposite to each other, competing on which genders are better in defending against the threats of monsters called as Positron.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even so, there are still people wanting to unite both genders, even as far as creating an academy where both genders are able to interact while study to fight with both fighting skills.

And this is where Shraffe is going.

"Seriously?"

Shraffe walks toward an area with buildings and tall gates surrounding it. A lot of people are also entering the place.

He is staring at Sarah, who is walking besides him.

She looks at him, confused, "What?"

"Why the fuck did you follow me around?"

"I'm not following you! I am also joining this academy," Sarah speaks up.

"You said that you are joining your friends for the vacation."

"I've already planned to join this place long ago."

"If that is your main reason, why did you walk with me?"

"I know no one here."

"Aren't you as friendly as fuck?"

She just ignores his words, keeps on walking beside him.

Then a woman approaches them, waving at him, "Hey, Shraffe! You're here too?"

Shraffe waves back at her, "Hey there, Soomi."

Sarah is stunned with this turn of event.

Soomi speaks up, "I see you brought your sister along with you."

"Yeah… she's hitchhike me."

"Wow, this must be a really bad day for you."

"Indeed it is. Anyway, how do you think they are going to sort us?"

"I don't know. I'm sure we are not going to do some test to show our skills. We literally have no idea how to fight."

"Well, these people are so secretive in a lot of things. They won't tell us what they do in this academy."

Sarah tries to join in the conversation, "Why should they? The gender equality is the most sensitive subject in this world currently. It's for the best."

Shraffe sighs, rolling his eyeballs, "She's just into sexism a bit too much."

"Well, we should get going now. The line is too long now."

Soomi walks first as Shraffe turns toward Sarah, "Do you even know what this 'sort' thing we talked about is?"

"Err… I don't know that much. I'm not a nerd, duh."

"Then I should at least input something into your head at least, you noob."

"What did you just called me?"

He ignores her, "Each students are going to be sorted into classes according to what they are best at. You may learned something basic generally, but there are specific classes that will focus more on skills you will learn."

"Both genders have ten different classes each. For men, they are long blade, short blade, projectile, gun, shield, heavy melee, bow and arrow, explosive, photon and irregular."

"For women, they are flame, liquid, air, ground, lightning, light, dark, plant, mind and space."

"I don't need your explanation!" she walks away, furious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Each of them enters one room at a time, seems to be what the 'sorting' thing Shraffe and Soomi talked about earlier.

Shraffe enters the room, now looking at a huge test tube with a man and a computer besides it.

"So… what should I do now?"

The man looks at him, "Ah, didn't notice you there. Get into the test tube. I am going to scan your body to see what kind of weapon you are going to be able to use perfectly, unless of course, you're not what you seems to be."

Shraffe walks into the tube as it closes the front. Green lights around the tube moves downward from above his head till his feet.

The tube is then opens up as he asks the man, "So…?"

"The result will be given later during your first day. You can now step out of this room."

But he didn't move, "Is there any possibilities that someone is able to use more than one type of weapon?"

"So far not yet, but scientists are looking at the possibilities."

He nods, understand his words and walks out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe is seen entering a room with his bag. The room has already three people in it, having a conversation, with him as the last person to enter the room.

"Hi," he greets the three.

One of them stands up, pointing at him in shock, "Oh my Prince Harmd, aren't you Shraffe!?"

"Okay, how come people know my face? I rarely show up in public."

"Wow, it's an honor to meet you in person. I am Han Seungyeon," he offers his hand.

Shraffe shakes his, "Nice to meet you."

Another one stands up, "Kazuraba Kouta. Nice to meet ya!"

The last one also stands up, "And my name is Syer Azli."

Shraffe shakes the two's hands, mutters, "I wish luck for all of us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Over here!" Soomi is pulling Shraffe as they are running toward a notice board with students gathering around it.

All of them are wearing cyan uniform with dark blue lining all over them.

"Hurry up, check where your class is!" Soomi shouts, looking excited.

He goes through all the names, finally seeing his name at a class called Long Blade.

He then hears Soomi's voice again, "Oh my god, I am in Flame class? How is that even possible? I shoots hot ice, not fireball. What's yours?"

"Long Blade; my favorite."

"Long Blade, huh? I guess such weapon is good to conduct my Lightning," Sarah appears from his side, "It's not like flame can do me any good."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shraffe asks her, but she quickly walks away, distracted by her friends.

Kouta, Syer and Seungyeon appear beside them.

"So, is it Long Blade?" Seungyeon asks him.

He looks at him, "How the fuck did you know that? Are you my stalker?"

"I am no stalker, but I am big enough as a fan to know that you are good with blades, especially the long one."

"That's… creepy…" he silenced for a while, "So, what's yours?"

Seungyeon speaks up with smug on his face, "Projectile is my thing."

Kouta mutters sadly, "I wish to get any blade class, but instead I got the worst class ever; Irregular."

"Wow, that is like the strangest class ever," Seungyeon comments.

Shraffe responds, "Still, if you can pull off with any weird things as a weapon, then you are truly a genius. That means you don't need a specific weapon to pull off a strong attack," he turns toward Syer, "What about you?"

"Me? I'm in Photon."

"The futuristic weapon class? That's evil!" Kouta is startled, "I wish I could be in that class."

Syer sighs, "But that class has the lowest percentage of passing for both genders' classes. I'm not really good with anything that isn't katana."

"Then make a photon katana and you'll be fine!"

They laugh out loud.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[A year and months later]

Shraffe is seen slashing one man, clashing blades in a maze. His blade is a silver long sword while the enemy's is a talwar.

He kicks him at the stomach and slashes him, creating a red tag on his shoulder.

A gunshot nearly hits his feet as he quickly turns toward a tower, seeing a man with a sniper.

Kouta arrives in front of him, taking out a war flag, shouts, "Let me handle this guy! You keep on going!"

"Take care!" he responds, running straight.

The sniper shoots Kouta, but he waves his flag around, able to move it around and moves the bullet back to its owner, tagging him with a red tag on his eye.

As Shraffe runs through corridors, he can see Syer, Suengyeon and Soomi are fighting an enemy each.

He finally reaches a place with a crystal on a table, but then Sarah appears with a bang.

She smirks at his sight, "Want to have our crystal? How about no?"

Black lightning appears around her arms as she starts shooting them toward him. He quickly shoves his sword and hits the lightning, throwing it back to her. She is sent flying away from there.

He grabs the crystal as everything around them disappears.

"Match over! This is the champion of Supreme Academy's Arts of Defense Cup; Team Rebellion!"

Applauses and cheers are heard as people around them shouts in excitement.

Sarah seems pissed, punching the floor in anger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, their dorm is the noisiest, celebrating their victory in the tournament, having a feast that night.

Sarah is sitting at the side alone, looking at Shraffe and his friends chatting at one side.

One of her friends approaches her, "Hey, what's with the long face?"

"I just… couldn't believe that I was beaten by my own brother."

"What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong? Back in our hometown, he is the biggest loser and known as THE nerd. In fact, he's not as athletic as what he is right now."

"You… obviously did not know your own brother," her friend smirks, "He is the two-time winner of Junior Hero Tournament before entering here. Everyone who knows of him has already expected him to win the tournament."

"Really? But he's not the type that moves around before. In fact, he stays coup in his own room. When did he ever have any time to do of such?"

"How much did you really know of him?"

"What are you talking about? He is my brother."

"Did you even spend time with him before?"

"…no…"

Now that she thinks of it, she never really does anything with him, possibly because she is too cool for that. Who wants to spend time with such sibling?

Feeling unsatisfied, she walks toward him, "Shraffe, I need to speak with you for awhile."

"Sure," he nods, turning back to his friends, "I'll be right back."

He follows her as they walk out to the balcony, where no one is there.

Sarah turns toward him, "Tell me, how long have you been doing this whole fighting thing?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Just answer my question, please."

"I don't see any reason to do such thing. Since when did all of my life detail is so important to you?"

"Since I just realized how little I know of you. Who are you?"

"Really? Have losing against your own twin brother turns you amnesiac?"

The two becomes silenced for a while.

Sarah sighs, "Just… tell me the reason of you joining this academy in the first place."

"That… isn't for a noob like you to know."

He is about to walk back into the party before turning back toward her in a hurry, "Dodge!"

Shraffe pulls Sarah toward him, jumping away as the balcony suddenly explodes.

The two lands on the floor with their bodies as everyone starts walking out, checking the commotion outside.

Sarah looks at him in worry, "Shraffe?"

"I'm fine…"

He stands up straight, looking at the cause of the explosion.

A helicopter is seen flying around the dorm, with a roaring sound is heard.

"T-they are here…" he mutters, shaking by its appearance.

He quickly turns toward the rest of the students, "Run! Save your life!"

Chaos ensues.

In the midst of people running around, Seungyeon, Kouta, Syer, Soomi and Sarah are separated from Shraffe.

"Where is he? Where is my brother!?" Sarah seems panicking around.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe is already outside, armed with a sword. His eyes are sharply staring at the helicopter, "What are you doing here!?"

The chopper somehow moves its front toward him, with growling can be heard. It is then roars out loud.

His friends and sister appear outside, seeing him.

"Shraffe, what are you doing there? Run!" Soomi shouts at him.

"Not anymore!" he stares at her, "Not after what he did to us all!"

She is startled, with images appear in her head; images that depicted bodies lying inside a pool of blood. There is also an image of her and Shraffe standing around, looking toward the bodies.

"It's… that thing…?"

With a war cry, Shraffe jumps toward the helicopter, striking it with his sword but the body of the vehicle is too hard.

Others joined in the fight in desperation, but still useless against the flying mysterious enemy.

With all of them are downed, the chopper is ready with its guns.

Shraffe slowly stands up, panting as he restrains the feeling of pain on his body. He can only think of defeating the enemy, aiming his sword, "No more… shall you kill people again!"

A ball of light suddenly appears at the sky, blinding all of them.

A blonde girl in black with a flower on her head appears in front of him, showing her right hand toward him. A red coin flies toward him from her hand.

Although she did not speaks up, he can hear a female voice speaks to him, "Please receive this token. Use it well, New Human. But be careful of its power…"

The light and the girl disappear as the chopper continues to roar.

He looks at the coin. It is now a glove and he is wearing it right now. He can now feel a power flowing inside him.

Red walls appear around him moving pass through him and each other as they disappear, leaving him in a red suit resembles a crusader. In his right hand is a red sword with a face of a fox as its hilt. The blade itself is in red with some silver on it.

Looking up toward the helicopter, he jumps straight toward the vehicle, slashing it a lot of times in a really fast speed. The chopper roars in pain and as soon as the hero lands on the ground, it flies upward, pointing its guns toward his friends.

Shraffe quickly runs to stand at the line of fire, "I've told you before; you will no longer kill anyone again!"

Bullets are shot as he slashes them, letting them fall onto the ground after being cut into half. He then charges up his sword till it glows bright red and slashes toward the flying enemy, throwing a crescent-shaped wave as it cuts into half.

The chopper roars for the last time as it turns into dust, flying away.

The suit disappears as Shraffe feels exhausted, pants really hard.

His eyes are looking at the gloves, "This… what is this?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Months later]

"Shraffe Naqiuddin."

Applauses are heard as Shraffe walks forward in his graduation garb, receiving a scroll from the instructor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He is now with his friends.

"Wow, we've finally graduate from this academy, " Kouta speaks up in proud, "I guess we are now heroes."

Syer responds, "After this, we may choose to work either with the military or by yourself under certain organizations."

Soomi looks at Shraffe, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not the military type. Besides, I would really love to further my study."

"I guess we could all do that."

They all laugh, watched by the girl he met during the fight, "Your destiny will be chose by your own. What will the outcome be, Weapon Expert Blade?"

**Introducing my new hero-styled fanfic under a new brand, Extreme Hero. Unlike Special Squad/Affliate, Extreme Hero will be composed of random type of heroes with random type of gimmicks against random type of enemies.**

**If you can see it correctly, the characters here are the same as Affliate Zero. It is because this timeline is a form of reboot of the Special/Affliate. I'm still doing Affliate Zero, but it is fun to change into something for awhile.**


End file.
